The Power Within Redo
by americanidolfreak
Summary: This is the redo of the Power Within...with some major changes!
1. Chapter 1

The Power Within

Chapter 1: Beatings and Rescue.

_**Hey everybody, I have decided to restart the Power Within. Where I haven't been able to post and write because of school, I have completely lost the idea of my story. So, with what I have written so far (plus the guest chapters of my reviewers) I am going to combine a few chapters, plus there will be added parts to it. **_

_**So, lean back, get a cold drink, and enjoy the Redo of the Power Within!**_

The summer of 1997 was turning out to be the worst summer Harry Potter had ever experienced. First of all, he was still mourning the death of his godfather, and second, he was stuck in the worst place on earth.

The Dursleys.

When Harry was a year old, the Dark Lord Voldemort had murdered Harry's parents, Lily and James. They had been betrayed by one of their best friends, Peter Pettigrew. When Voldemort killed Lily, who had died to protect her son, it put a very powerful bond on the one year old. The curse had bounced back to the caster, and Voldemort had been defeated.

Though everybody thought their best friend and godfather to Harry, Sirius Black, had betrayed them, it was actually Peter. Sirius had gone after Peter, who had faked his own death, thus sending Sirius to Azkaban.

Harry, who was orphaned, was sent to Lily Potter's sister to live. Petunia hated everything that had to do with magic. So when she found her niece on her front porch step with a letter explaining what had happened, she was determined to make sure he never knew about what had really happened.

As Harry got older, weird things started to happen. His aunt and Uncle Vernon knew what was happening, so Vernon started to beat the child, hoping that if he beat the boy enough, the magic would go away.

Unfortunately, the Dursley's plan was squashed when Harry's letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came. Vernon, who still thought that Harry's magic could still be "beaten" from him, continued to beat the boy when he came home every summer.

It wasn't until the summer after Harry's third year at Hogwarts that Vernon stopped beating the boy. He had learned that the convict they had seen on the television the year before was a wizard, and also the godfather of Harry. The past two years, Vernon was anxiously waiting until he knew that the man wasn't going to come near the place. When a letter came a few days before Harry was due home after his fifth year at Hogwarts, saying that Harry would probably be going through a tough time because his godfather had died, Vernon was overjoyed that he started to drink in celebration. But the drinking didn't last just that one day. It continued. He drank before he came home from work, and sometimes he would even go into work drunk.

When Harry got off the Hogwarts express, Vernon was confronted by wizards telling him to lay off Harry that summer. He was already drunk, so it just made him a bit mad. As soon as they got back to Privet Drive, Vernon drug Harry up to his room and beat him to he was unconscious. It continued like that everyday.

OoOoOoO

Harry was lying on his bed, trying not to move much. He was sore everywhere and his leg felt as if it was broken. His stomach was on fire, and Harry was sure that he had a few broken ribs. He didn't know why, but his uncle would come home everyday from work and beat the living hell out of him. Somehow, Harry figured that Vernon had found out about Sirius' death, and was taking it as an advantage to beat him.

Harry knew that if he contacted the Order about it, his uncle would probably forget about beating him and kill him on the spot.

OoOoOoO

Vernon was furious.

He had gone into work (after stopping by the liquor store) and showed up to a big meeting drunk. His boss had told him that he didn't like the fact that he was coming in drunk and fired him on the dot. So Vernon packed up all his things and drove to a bar. After his fourth shot of whiskey, he was starting to think that it was the boy's abnormality doing this. He finished his last shot of whiskey and sped home, going to give him the beating of his life.

OoOoOoO

Harry heard the front door slam shut. Harry flinched; he knew what was about to happen; his uncle was home.

"WHERE IS HE?" his uncle roared, the words coming drunkenly from his mouth.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry thought as his bedroom door was busted open to find a very livid Vernon Dursley standing there.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled as he grabbed Harry by the neck of his shirt. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF"

"Explain...w-what?" Harry stammered. His uncle punched him in the gut and let him drop to the floor. Harry balled up to protect his stomach from being any more injured than it already was.

"I LOST MY JOB TODAY! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT! I KNOW YOU DID YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he bellowed and he kicked Harry in the back, making him cry out in agony.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry cried aloud. It only cause his uncle to kick him hard in the head.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME LOOSING MY JOB!" Vernon yelled and he punched Harry hard in the head, causing Harry to almost loose consciousness. Vernon stepped on his chest as he started towards the door.

"You wait right here," he hissed and he left the room. Harry, with all the strength he had, looked and saw his owl Hedwig. "Find help," he whispered, and with a worried look Hedwig took off out the window.

Uncle Vernon came back, and was holding one of Aunt Petunia's sharpest knives. Harry sucked in his breath and tried to move towards his bed. Vernon picked the boy up and slammed him into the wall of his room. Raising the knife, he jabbed it hard into Harry's stomach. Harry screamed out him pain as his uncle jabbed him again. Vernon pulled the knife out and let Harry fall to the floor, barely alive. Harry's eyes closed and his world went black.

OoOoOoO

Remus Lupin was on guard duty that night. He seemed it was the only way he could stay out of Grimmauld Place, the house Sirius Black. When Sirius went through the veil, Remus was so shocked; he still didn't know how he had been able to hold Harry back from going after him. So, to keep himself out of the house, he was either at the Burrow, or on guard.

Remus' thoughts were distracted by a loud hoot. He looked up to see Hedwig, Harry's pet owl. He lifted the cloak and let her land on his shoulder. She nipped on his ear in a fearful way and flew back up to Harry's window sill. At first, Remus was confused, but then he heard a muffled scream. Remus jumped up from the shelter he was under. He heard the scream again, and recognized it as Harry's.

"Oh shit," Remus exclaimed, and he ripped the invisibility cloak from his head and ran to the front door to the Dursley's. It was locked.

"Damn it!" he said. He pulled out his wand and said, "Alohomora," and the door unlocked, and Remus rushed into the house. Aunt Petunia jumped out of her chair and shrieked when she saw who it was. Ignoring her for the time being, he dashed up the stair. He couldn't hear anything, but he busted the door open to find the most horrible sight he had ever seen.

Vernon Dursley was standing over Harry, who was covered in cuts from his face to his legs. Vernon looked around and saw Remus and moved to stab Remus with a knife, but Remus yelled, "Stupefy!" and knocked Uncle Vernon out unconscious. Remus rushed to Harry's side. He put his fingers on his neck and found a weak pulse.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Please wake up," Remus said, tears forming in his eyes. He checked Harry's wounds and found out that the worst were in his stomach. He conjured some bandages up and wrapped them around Harry's waist, trying to stop some of the bleeding. Carefully, he picked Harry up gently and headed back downstairs. He was at the door when he heard another shriek.

Aunt Petunia was standing in the hallway, transfixed at Remus carrying Harry's lifeless body. "I...I didn't..."

"How could you, Petunia? How could you let him do this to Harry? To Lily's only son? HOW!" Remus roared.

"I didn't know it had ever gotten this bad," Aunt Petunia whispered, still looking at Harry's prone form.

"Don't give me that bull, you knew, and now, he's barely alive!" Remus said, and he raised his wand. Petunia shrieked again and expected to get cursed, but never felt anything hit her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find a donkey in the place that Dudley had been standing at before.

"Maybe now you will see how much of an arse you really are," Remus snarled, and he walked out in to the rain, carrying the limp boy. He walked to Mrs. Figg's house, when he got onto the porch we kicked the door twice, since his arms we preoccupied. Mrs. Figg opened the door and gasped.

"Oh Godric, what happened, Remus?" she asked as Remus made his way towards the fireplace.

"The Dursley's! They were abusing him! If it wasn't for Hedwig, Harry would be dead!" Remus said angrily.

"Where are you taking him?" Mrs. Figg asked, as she through some floo powder into the fireplace for them. He held Harry's lifeless, blood-soaken body to him closely, and stepped into the emerald flames shouting, "St. Mungo's," and was gone.

Remus arrived in the entrance hall of the hospital; thankfully, there were no patients around, only Healers.

"Somebody help me!" Remus said, getting the attention of the Healers. Two of them rushed up to Remus. They gasped when they saw who he was carrying.

"I'm Healer Carter. Can you tell me what happened?" one of the Healers asked as the other conjured a stretcher, which Remus laid Harry on.

"I went to visit Harry at his aunt and uncle's house, when I heard some screaming. I recognized the voice as Harry's, and I discovered that his uncle was abusing him. His uncle stabbed him several times with a knife, but I stopped him before he could do anymore damage than he already had.

"Is Harry going to be alright?" Remus asked the Healer fearfully. The Healer sighed.

"We're going to have to take him into intensive care. The wounds in his stomach have done some damage, and it looks as if he has some head injuries and broken bones. In the meantime, Healer Anderson here will have to inform the Ministry and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is a federal offense, and actions must be taken. You, Mr. Lupin, may want to inform any close friends he may have. We will try to inform you of his condition as soon as we can. If you can't find me, just ask for Healer Atkins." and he walked off toward the ICU room.

Remus sighed. Everything seemed to always happen to Harry. It seemed as if he never got a peaceful summer. He walked back towards the fireplace he had come out, and said, "The Burrow."

_**Well, hopefully combining these chapters and adding more information to them will make them longer, and it will make more sense! But in the future, I may not add some things, like not bringing back Sirius, or making Draco nice. Well...I'm still going to make Draco nice; I'm just going to have to go more in depth on it...**_

_**With not being able to get online everyday, I will have to update at school….thank you who ever invented jump drives!**_

_**Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_

_**Americanidolfreak's Corner of Randomness**_

**_Proboard sites! Yes, I have like….3! One Harry Potter, one House, MD, and one Pirates of the Caribbean….You can located these by clicking on my username at the top of the page J. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Power Within

Chapter 2: The Weasley's and A Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well…..the plot, that's about it….and a few characters I invented ;p

Remus stepped out of the fire and into the warm, welcoming kitchen at the Burrow. The only person in the kitchen was Mrs. Weasley, who was surprised to see to see Remus standing in the kitchen.

"Remus! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She knew that Remus was supposed to be on duty at the Dursleys, and started to worry. As he came into the lighted area of the kitchen, she noticed the blood on his robes and paled. "Remus, what happened?"

"It was Harry. I was on duty when Hedwig flew towards me and nipped on my ear. At first, I didn't know what was going on, until I heard a scream. I recognized it as Harry's and ran into the house," Remus said. "His uncle was beating him and-" his voice started to choke up," He stabbed Harry with a kitchen knife… multiple times. If…if Hedwig hadn't warned me, Harry would probably be..," he left the dreaded word unsaid.

"Oh Merlin," Mrs. Weasley whispered. She started to get tears in her eyes. She knew Harry didn't have the perfect home life, but never knew it had gotten this bad. "Where is he now?" She asked.

"At St. Mungo's. I knew Madam Pomfrey isn't in, and there wasn't anybody to turn to," Remus said. He glanced down at his hand and saw that he was shaking.

"Remus, you're about to go into shock," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at his shaking hand. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a Calming Draught. "Drink this, and I'll get the rest of the family. They need to know this," and she walked out of the kitchen as Remus downed the Draught. Feeling calmness come across him, he muttered a cleaning charm and the blood vanished.

Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were all in the living room when Mrs. Weasley walked in the room. Mr. Weasley jumped up when he saw his wife's expression. She motioned for them to come into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Remus setting at the table.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley asked. He knew he was supposed to be on duty tonight, so something must be wrong.

"I have some bad news on Harry," Remus said sadly.

"Why? What's happened? It isn't You-Know-Who, is it?" Ron asked, worried for his friend.

"I was on duty tonight at Harry's place when Hedwig came out. She gave me a warning, a nip and flew back to the window. At first I was confused, but then I heard a scream. It was Harry so I broke into the house. I found Harry's uncle standing over him with a knife. He had been beaten and stabbed," Remus said, shuddering and tears pouring down his face silently. The family gasped at this news, and new tears started coming from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Where is he now?" Ginny asked, wiping tears coming down her own face.

"St. Mungo's. I have to get back. They're supposed to be giving me a report on him," Remus said,

"Can we go to see him?" Ron asked hopefully. Remus smiled sadly at Harry's loyal friend.

"I think it would be best if we wait until tomorrow," he said. Ron looked as though he wanted to protest, but his mother put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Let Harry start healing first," she said softly. Ron nodded and sighed.

"I'll give you an update after I finish talking to his Healer," Remus assured the young redhead. Ron nodded again and Remus Disapparated.

He appeared in front of the fireplace he had come through before. He was about to go searching for Harry when he heard his name.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, I was just about to call you," said a voice.

"Are you Healer Atkins?" the Healer nodded. "How is Harry?" Remus asked as they walked toward the ICU corridor.

"Well, we finally got him stabilized. He had lost so much bloody, it a wonder he made it. He has multiple broken ribs, a fractured shoulder, a broken leg, and a severe head injury. We've injected some Skele-Grow into his system, so they should be healing. What I'm worried about is his head condition. Apparently, his uncle had kicked him in the head and it's done some severe damage. Right now, he's in a coma." Atkins said.

"Coma?" Remus asked confused.

"Harry's in a condition where he can't hear anything, or do anything. He's practically in a deep sleep that could take him hours, days, weeks, and sometimes even months for him to wake up. His head injury is the cause of it, and the quicker the injury heals, the sooner he will wake up. But there is a possibility of brain damage, which we hope won't happen," Atkins explained.

Remus choked up when the Healer said there may be some brain damage. "Can I see him?" he asked tearfully. The healer nodded, and pointed to the right hallway. "It's room 212, on the right side."

"Thank you," Remus said, and headed towards Harry's room. When he entered the room, Remus saw that his head was heavily bandaged, as was his stomach. He knew that was keeping his stomach from bleeding anymore. He noticed a monitor and a bag of fluid hanging on a long pole. He was about to move towards the boy when a female Healer came in.

"Hi, I'm here to check up on Harry," she said, and she walked over to the monitor and the bag.

"What is that?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"These? Well, they're muggle devices. The bag you see there is what we call and IV. The fluid in it is a blood replenishing potion, and it's helping Harry get some of his blood back," the Healer explained. "The monitor is to show Harry's progress in his coma. See the number?" she pointed to the number in the right hand corner, which said 20. "That's his percentage. If that number goes below 15, then we'll have to go into immediate surgery," she finished.

Remus' eyes got large when she said that. He didn't know that Harry was so close to death. _I guess Vernon Dursley did more damage that was met to the eye_, Remus thought angrily. Pushing his anger back, he whispered, "Muggle technology does help, huh?"

The Healer smiled sadly at the older man and nodded. She told him that if he needed anything to give her a call, or call for Healer Atkins.

Remus sat down on Harry's left side and took his hand. Never in his life had he ever expected to see Lily and James' son in the hospital injured this bad. It made Remus hate Voldemort a little more, because if Lily and James were still alive, Harry wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place.

"You're never going back to the Dursley's again, Harry," Remus said with a power behind his words. "I'm going to find you a family that will love like Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, not as a slave, but just plain Harry. I promise you that," he said. He dropped Harry's hand, and brushed the hair from the limp boy's face. Standing up, he walked to the Apparation point and went back to the Burrow.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still up, as were Ron and Ginny. Fred and George had gone back to their apartment soon after Remus had shown up the first time, and said they would see Harry in the morning.

"How is he doing, Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Ginny, I haven't been your professor for a few years, please call me Remus or Moony," the werewolf said, smiling. "As for Harry, he's not so good. He has several broken bones, bruises, a deep cut, and a very bad head condition. But the Healers said that they injected some Skele-grow into his system and they should be healed by tomorrow. But, the head condition has put him into a coma," he said, remembering what the Healer said.

"What's a coma?" Ron said, in slight shock; he didn't know that his best friend's home life was ever that bad!

"Harry's in a deep sleep, and it could take from a few hours to a few years for him to wake," Remus said.

"But…can't the Healers pull him out of it?" Mrs. Weasley said fearfully.

"I'm afraid not," Remus said sadly. "Listen, a lot's happened tonight, and we're all still in a slight shock. I think we should get a good night's sleep and visit Harry in the morning."

"I suppose so," Mrs. Weasley said. After saying goodnight to the Weasleys, Remus reluctantly Disapparated back to the Grimmauld Place.

The next day Remus and the Weasley's went to St. Mungo's. Remus explained to them about the machines that Harry was attached to, and warned them to be quiet. They caught up with Healer Atkins, who told them Harry was healing nicely, but his head injury had healed very little.

They went up to Harry's room in pairs. Mr. Weasley had to lead his wife out of the room, who broke down when she saw him. The twins went in, and came back out looking very somber, something that did not happen very often. Ron and Remus went in, only to come out five minutes later. Ron couldn't stand to see his friend in this bad of a mess. Instead, he went to inform Hermione on the past night's events, so Ginny was left to go alone.

She walked into the room slowly. She saw that a few of the patients had brought flowers and cards. She sat down beside him and took his hand. She looked up and saw the number said 26 percent.

"Oh Harry, how come your the one that gets into trouble? You can never have a normal summer, can you?" she whispered. "Everybody misses you, you know? Mum, Dad, my brothers, and Hermione, Remus, and many more. But I don't think anybody misses you more than I do. You know why? Because, I love you Harry. I have for a long time, and I was just too scared to tell you. Now, you're lying in bed, so close to death. I just wish you were awake, so you would know that." She pressed her lips to his forehead, next to his scar.

"Please come back to us, Harry. My heart is breaking without you here," Ginny said softly. Sighing, she let his hand go and walked out the door.

_**Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Next update: whenever I find time in my schedule! School starts in 4 weeks, and I'm busy already getting my supplies and such for that. Plus, I'm helping my neighbors pack up, for they're moving, and plus, I'M moving! Between all of that, babysitting my cousins, helping out at the church I go to, AND running 4 websites, it's hard to update! That's why two of my stories are on hold (for which ones, go to my profile.)**_

_**Americanidolfreak's Corner of Randomness**_

_**Melt-less Chocolate. There are now starting to create melt-less chocolate. WHAT'S THE POINT OF GETTING MELT-LESS CHOCOLATE WHEN THAT'S THE BEST PART OF CHOCOLATE???**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Power Within

Reunion

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every chapter? I don't own this!

_**Well, since my internet is cut off until God knows (or until my parents get it back turned on) I thought I would work on redoing this story. Now, I am combining Chapters 4 and 5, so it will be long, and should shock you that I can write a chapter that is longer than 5 pages, lol. **_

_**And here is chapter 3 **_

While everyone was running around, hoping and praying Harry would wake, Harry himself (or his soul at least) awoke in a strange place. But it was a beautiful place. It was somewhat like Hogwarts, only, to Harry, it felt more like home.

"Hello? Where am I?" Harry asked. "Is anybody there?" He jumped and paled when he heard a familiar voice say, "Hello, Harry."

He turned around to see his Godfather.

"Sirius," Harry whispered. It couldn't be true. He had just seen him fall through the veil a few weeks ago! Unless...

"He did it, didn't he?" Harry whispered, slightly hysterically. "Uncle Vernon has finally killed me, hasn't he?" he said, sinking down to his knees, tears in his eyes.

"Merlin no, Harry. You're not dead," Sirius said, bending down next to Harry, and gathering him into his arms. "You're still alive! You're in a coma, that's all," he said gently. Harry shook his head.

"But, I got you killed!" Harry said, trying to pull away from his godfather. "If I hadn't fell for that trap at the Department of Mysteries, you would still be alive, and-"

"You would never have been able to meet your parents or see your family home. Let's just say it was my time to come home," Sirius said, smiling slightly.

Harry stopped trying to pull away from Sirius and looked up, confused. "What did you say?" he said in an awe.

Sirius barked in laughter. "Didn't I tell you? This is Godric's Hollow. This is where you lived when you were younger!"

Harry was stunned. This is where he lived! This was his family's home!

"Are...my...parents...are they here too?" He asked, a little nervous now. Sirius smiled.

"Yes, they are. Are you ready to meet them?"

"What if I'm not what they expected?" Harry said, getting hysterical again. What if they don't like me? What if-"

"Harry, Harry, calm down, ok? They love you. You don't have to worry about anything, ok?" Sirius reassured. Harry nodded. "Ok, let's go."

OoOoOoO

"Oh, James, what if he doesn't like us? What if he thinks we are just like that wretched sister of mine?" Lily said, getting upset.

"Lily, you know that Sirius would never let him think that," James said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, we've watched him through the years, and you know that he wouldn't think that," he added. Lily nodded and smiled her thanks to him.

"I know, James, I just hope you're right," she said. There was a creak on the steps and they both looked up to see Sirius leading their son down the steps.

"Harry," Sirius said, "meet your parents." Harry just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He was shocked. His parents were the same way. Lily was surprised of how much he looked like his father. _But he has my eyes,_ she thought. She was the first to make a move towards her son.

"Harry, oh my gosh, I'm so happy I get to see you!" she said and she hugged her son.

"Mum? Is...Is it really you?" he whispered. She laughed and smiled. "It's so good to see you again," and surprisingly, he hugged her back. Harry turned towards his father and said, "Dad?"

"Harry," James said, and he grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. By the time he let go, both Harry and Lily were both crying. Lily joined father and son, and they shared a three-way hug, all crying merrily. They all sat down in the living room (Sirius included,) Harry sitting between his mother and father.

"Harry, I want you to know that we have seen everything that my...wretched excuse for a sister and husband...had ever did to you, and I'm sorry you had to go through that," his mother said, and Harry looked mortified. His parents had seen everything and heard everything that the Dursley's' had ever done to him?

"You don't hate me for it?" he said in a small voice.

"Why would we hate you?" James said.

"Because, I couldn't hold off a muggle. I can defeat a Dark Lord, but can't defend myself against a muggle. And Sirius. I couldn't even save him. I thought you would think of me as a disgrace to the family, to the whole Wizarding World." Harry said, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Harry, we'd never hate you!" Lily said, pulling him into a hug.

"That's what the Dursley's said when I was younger," Harry muttered sadly, "and I believed them."

"Whatever Petunia or anyone of them awful people said to you is not true, you understand?" she said. Harry nodded and wiped his eyes and said, "Thanks mum."

"And Harry," Sirius said, "My death is not your fault. It's Vodemort's and Bellatrix. Not yours. I was trying to protect you. So don't blame yourself, alright?" Harry nodded.

"And neither was Cedric's, or anybody else's. It's Voldie's and his suck ups," James said.

"Harry, you mustn't mourn about these things anymore," Lily said gently. "Now that you know that wretched prophecy, you must focus on that." At the mention of the prophecy, Harry growled, making Sirius and James laugh. Lily shot them both a glare and they shut up.

"I take it that you are still mad at Dumbledore?" Sirius said.

"He should have told me before!" Harry said, getting upset. "Just like he shouldn't have let me live with the Dursleys, and I'm still upset about that!"

Lily hugged her son tightly. "I know, sweet heart, I'm a bit cross with him as well. It's took all of my will power not to haunt his dreams," she said bitterly. It caused Harry to laugh.

"I can see you haunting his dreams. Maybe I should join you," Sirius mused.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I think dear old Albus is learning about his mistake right now," she mused.

Harry looked up at her. "How do you know?"

Lily pointed to the table and said, "Watch." Harry looked down at the table and gasped when the top slowly transformed into Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

_Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and surprisingly Severus Snape were all in the office. Remus was standing up, as were Professors McGonagall and Snape._

"_YOU DID WHAT?!?!?" Remus yelled._

"_Remus, please it was the only solution left," Dumbledore tried to reason with the werewolf, but had no luck._

"_IT WASN'T! YOU WENT COMPLETELY AGAINST LILY AND JAMES' WISHES, AND SENT HARRY TO LIVE WITH MONSTERS!" Remus yelled. _

_Harry looked up from the table and looked at his parents questioningly. _

"_Our will said that you were to be left with Sirius or Remus," Lily explained. "We specifically told Albus not to leave you with my sister, but he did anyway." _

_Harry nodded jerkily and looked back at the table._

"_-AND NOW HARRY IS PRACTICALLY ON HIS DEATH BED IN ST. MUNGO'S BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FOLLOW LILY AND JAMES' LAST REQUEST! I HOPE YOU SURE AS HELL ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, BECAUSE I'M NOT!" Remus said, and he went to the fireplace and shouted, "St. Mungo's!"_

"I've never seen Remus that mad before," Sirius said, looking at the table.

"Me either," James said.

"I haven't," Lily said. "Just goes to show what Dumbledore's done."

"Hey, McGonagall's talking," Harry said, pointing down at the table. The adults all turned their attention back to the table.

"_-how could you, Albus? You went against Lily and James' wishes and sent their only son to more danger than you were trying to protect him from! I told you the night we left him at those people's house it was a bad idea!" she ranted. _

"_Minerva, please I was protecting him from the Death Eaters. If I had set him with a wizarding family, it would have made it a bit obvious," Dumbledore tried to reason with her._

_Professor McGonagall let a bit of her animagus out and actually growled at him._

"He's in for it now," James muttered.

"_Are you really that dim witted? Albus, HE WAS ALMOST KILLED! Remus said he was barely alive when he took him to St. Mungo's! And did you ever go and check up on him while he was at the Dursley's? NO!" she screamed._

_She walked up to the Headmaster and smacked him, causing the Weasley parents and Snape to stand their shocked._

"_Albus Dumbledore, if you send him back to that wretched family, I will quit this school and rescue Harry from that dangerous place," She snarled. She walked over to the fireplace and said, "St. Mungo's," and was gone._

"Bloody Hell!" Harry, Sirius, and James said. Lily glared at them and they muttered their apology.

"I don't think I've ever seen her like that!" Sirius said, shuddering.

Lily shook her head, "I haven't either."

"Albus are you just going to let her do that?" Severus said in disbelief.

"Snevillus," James and Sirius muttered. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I think I deserved that Severus," the Headmaster said.

"Albus, we're going to go to St. Mungo's. We'll be back shortly," Mr. Weasley said, and both parents left.

"Ok, you and Minerva have been married for how long? 35 years?" Severus said. "Has she ever gotten like that before?"

Harry gasped at hearing his Headmaster and Head of House were married. "How come they don't tell people this?" he said.

"Because they aren't allowed. Board of Governor's law. It would cause too much attention, and then it would put Minerva in danger for Voldemort to capture her," Lily explained. She pointed her wand at the table and it became solid again. "Minerva told me right after James proposed. She felt as though me and James were children they never had, and such. You know, Dumbledore was the one who married your father and me."

"Really?" Harry said. His parents nodded.

"Now that's all taken care of, how about we go and talk?" James said, as they left the living room. "How about your crush on a certain redhead by the name of Ginerva Weasley?"

Harry blushed brightly and said in a high voice, "What are you talking about?"

James laughed and put an arm around his son and said, "Exactly," and led him outside.

_**Down in St. Mungo's...**_

It had been a week since Harry was admitted into the hospital, and some of the Weasley's were starting to loose hope that Harry wasn't going to wake. Harry's head injury had improved only a little. The only one's that stayed by Harry's bedside were Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Today, Healer Atkins came in, looking a bit happier than he usually was. "I have some good news. It seems that Harry is starting to heal more rapidly. This morning his head injury was only at 45 percent healed. It jumped up to 67 percent in a short few hours."

"Really?" Ginny said. "Do you know when he will wake up?"

"If he continues to heal like this, I'd say either during this week or next week. I'll leave you all to discuss this," Healer Atkins said, and he left.

"Oh, this is the most wonderful news we've heard so far!" Hermione said through her tears. "I'm going to go and tell my mum and dad! I'll be back later!"

"I'm going to go tell mum!" Ron said, and then he looked at his sister, "Are you coming?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm going to stay here and keep Remus company. You go on Ron, tell mum I'll be home later." Ron nodded and followed Hermione out the door.

"I just wish that they would admit their feelings and kiss already!" Ginny said. Remus chuckled.

"That reminds me when James would get around Lily. He just got tongue-tied. Of course, Sirius always thought it was funny," Remus smiled sadly at the memory of his best friends.

"Sounds like you all had a great time when you were growing up," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah, I just wished they were alive. Then we wouldn't be here. Harry would have been with his parents, maybe with some siblings," Remus said, smiling. Ginny nodded that she understood. When the Potters had died, Remus had lost part of his family. She just wished that Harry would have had the same life.

_**Back in the coma world...**_

Throughout that week, Harry got to learn more about his family's past. He got to play Quidditch with his father and godfather, and they spent many hours in the living room, listening to stories or watching the pensieve.

It was truly some of the best times Harry had.

On the night before he was to go "back" to his body, his mother handed him a small box.

"Just think of this as an early birthday present from the three of us," Lily said. Looking confused, Harry opened the box to find a fine gold chain. At the end was a small pensieve.

"See the pensieve? Well, if you enlarge it, it will bring you back here. All you do is touch the base of it and say 'Godric's Hollow' and it will transport it here," Lily said.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Harry put his arms around his mother and said, "Thank you. All of you." James joined the hug and Sirius just flopped on all of them, causing the four to topple to the floor laughing.

"Just be careful who you bring down here," Lily said, taking the chain and placing it firmly in his hand.

The clock chimed 9 o' clock and Harry hugged the three adults one more time. Saying his goodbyes and promising to visit soon, he faded from site.

"That's one cool kid we have," James said proudly.

Lily and Sirius both nodded and returned back to the kitchen.

_**Back in St. Mungo's...**_

Remus was sitting beside Harry's bedside, reading a novel that Tonks had brought by for him. He had barely left Harry's side, and wasn't about to anytime soon.

He had just put his book down when he heard a small groan come from the bed. He turned and saw that Harry struggling to wake.

"Harry, come on open your eyes," Remus said excitedly. Harry finally opened his eyes, and Remus sighed in relief. He yelled for a healer to get Harry's healer and then rushed back to Harry's side.

"Hi Remus," Harry said hoarsely.

"Shhhh, don't talk just yet. You're in St. Mungo's and you've been in here for two weeks," Remus said, and he placed Harry's glasses on him. Everything came into focus, and Harry saw that he was in a room similar to the one Mr. Weasley was in the hospital over Christmas.

Healer Atkins came into the room and smiled. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that you have finally decided to come back to the real world," he said amusingly. Harry blushed and Remus chuckled. "Well, it seems that your head injury has made a full recovery, and your shoulder is still a bit tender, so no sudden movements, young man!" This reminded Harry a lot of Madam Pomfrey, and he started to laugh. Atkins looked confused. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

When Harry calmed down, he said, "Nothing sir, it just you lecturing me reminded me a lot of Madam Pomfrey,"

"Well, she is my aunt, so I guess that explains much," the Healer said. This time Remus laughed. "I expect I will release you tomorrow, after breakfast. I'm going to see if someone can bring you up a tray, you've been hooked on nutrition potions for the past two weeks," and he left.

Remus sat beside Harry and put him in a hug. "I've missed you so much, Harry," he said, tears pouring down his eyes.

"I missed you to, Moony," Harry said, hugging Remus back.

"Ahem," said a female voice. Harry and Remus broke to see the healer that had explained to Remus of the muggle machines holding a tray with food on it. "Um… Healer Atkins had me bring this up," she said, and she put the tray on a platter in front of Harry and left the room. Harry set up and starting to eat.

By the time he had finished, Harry started to get sleepy. "Sorry I'm falling asleep on you, Remus," he said yawning. Remus smiled.

"That's ok, cub, you need your rest," he said as Harry started to dose off. Seeing that Harry was going to be alright, Remus got up and prepared to go see the Weasley's and tell them that Harry was awake. He turned and looked at the small boy in the bad and whispered, "Welcome back, Harry," and shut the door.

When the door shut, Harry opened his eyes. He opened his right hand and saw the pensieve necklace in his hand. He gently opened the lock and put it around his neck before actually falling asleep.

_**Ta-da! It is done! Next chapters coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Power Within

Chapter 4

Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. ALL J.K. ROWLING'S. Now…..READ!!!!**

Remus once again stepped out of the fireplace at the Weasley's kitchen, brushing ashes off of his robes. All of the Weasleys were setting at the table, apart from Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Remus! So good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said, a small smile gracing her lips. "Would you like some tea?"

"I have some good news," Remus said. The table fell silent.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's awake!" Remus said excitedly. The Weasleys gasped in shock and surprise; they hadn't expected Harry to wake up so soon.

"When did he wake?" Mrs. Weasley said anxiously.

"Just a few hours ago. They came in and said that his head injury had healed, but the broken bones were still tender," Remus said.

"Can we go see him?" Ron asked his mum. She smiled at her youngest son.

"Do you think he's awake now?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"He should be, he fell asleep right after he woke back up, but that was hours ago," said Remus.

"Yes, why don't you all go and see him. We'll be there shortly," Mrs. Weasley said. The Weasley's all rushed towards the fireplace. Now only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus were left now.

"Molly, Arthur, can I ask you all a big favor?" Remus asked before they left.

"What is it?" Arthur said. Remus sighed and motioned for them to sit down.

"I know that the Dursley's are going to be sentenced by the Wizengamot next week, so that will leave Harry with no guardian. I can't take him because of me being a werewolf. I was wondering..."

"If we would let Harry stay here?" Mrs. Weasley said. Remus nodded.

"Just until he turns of age next year. Goodness knows that he needs to be around people who will love him and take care and support him, unlike those damn relatives of his," Remus said darkly.

"Of course we'll let him! We've wanted to let him stay here permanently since he started visiting over here!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"I think of him as one of the boys, as do our boys, although Ginny may like him more than just a brother," Arthur said amusingly.

"Too true," Remus said, chuckling. "So, you don't mind letting him stay here?"

"Of course not," Arthur said. "In fact, why don't you and Molly head over to the hospital, and I will go to the Ministry and find a lawyer. I'll meet you at the hospital," he said and he apparated to the Ministry, as Molly and Remus apparated to St. Mungo's.

OoOoOoO

Harry was slowly gaining consciousness when he heard his door open. Figuring it was his healer, he sat up and put his glasses on. Instead it was the Weasley kids.

"Harry!" Fred said.

"About time you decided to wake up," George said.

Harry laughed.

"How you doing, Harry?" Ron said, sitting beside Harry's right side, now that all the machines were gone except for his IV for his blood replenishing potion.

"Good," Harry said, half truthfully.

"We've missed you," Ginny said sadly. Harry smiled at her warmly, causing both of them to blush.

"We've got so much to tell you!" Ron said. Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean by 'We'?" Harry said.

"Well… Um...you see... me and Hermione...well... we're..."

"Oh, Ron, shut up. Harry, Ron and Hermione are dating," Ginny said for her brother. Ron blushed.

"Really? Congratulations!" Harry said happily. "Where is Hermione, anyways?"

"We haven't got to tell her yet. Ron, go and tell her," Ginny said slightly bossy but more amused. Ron's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Now?" he asked.

"No, next year," Fred said sarcastically. Harry and Ginny sniggered.

"Yes, now!" George said. Ron bid his good byes to everybody and left, just as Molly, Arthur, Remus, and a man Harry didn't know came in. The man was holding a thick folder, and the adults had a happy looks on their faces.

"Harry! I've missed you so much!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling him into one of her bear-hugs. This reminded him of his mother in his Coma World, and he smiled bigfer at the thought. The kids snuck out of the room, making sure that the adults had their time.

"Ok, Molly, I think he may need some air," Arthur said. Molly let go and Harry blushed.

"We've got some important news for you Harry," Remus said.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Remus smiled.

"Harry, I am David Smith. I am a lawyer for the children's social services. I'm from America, but just got transferred to the Ministry here. These," holding up the folder, "is papers saying that Molly and Arthur Weasley are to be your guardian until your 17th birthday next year," the man explained.

"You mean, the Weasley's are my guardians?" Harry said in awe. "What about the Dursleys?"

"Well, you see, when I found you two weeks ago, you were almost dead. Your uncle is to blame," Remus said. Harry hung his head down. "Don't go and feel like it was your fault; it wasn't. Your aunt and uncle were asked a few questions under vertaserium, and they have been found guilty of child abuse and attempted murder. Since they were your guardians, they had custody over you. But now, you have a new guardians," Remus finished, gesturing to the Weasley parents.

I don't want to go back to them, Remus," Harry said, frightened.

"You'll be living with us from now on," Molly said through her tears. "You'll never have to deal with what the Dursley's did with you again." Harry smiled and hugged Molly hard, crying softly. Molly wrapped her arms around him, and so did Arthur.

Harry now had two families watching over him, which was perfect with him.

OoOoOoO

True to his word, Healer Atkins let Harry go the following day. Harry felt strange, going to the Weasley's. He thought that he would have been sent back to the Dursley's when he woke up, but then Remus had came in with the Weasley's.

Harry stumbled out of the fire grate as he came into the Weasley's kitchen. It was only Ron and Ginny living at the Burrow now, since Fred and George's joke shop had an apartment above it. Ron and Ginny headed up to their rooms, but Harry didn't know what to do. Mr. Weasley had apparated to work from the hospital, so Mrs. Weasley was the only one there. She smiled warmly at Harry and said, "Come on, Harry. I'll show you to your room."

She led him to the Fred and George's old room. Where they're used to be a bunk bed now was a single bed. In the corner were a bookshelf and a desk. The room was painted a deep red with gold trim and curtains. The bed sheets were a deep red with a golden griffin representing Gryffindor.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's beautiful!" Harry exclaimed. He saw that his trunk was at the bottom of the bed. Apparently, they must have got his trunk from the Dursley's house. His Firebolt was in the corner of the room, next to the closet. He turned around and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug; she was shocked at first, but returned the hug, none the less.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, it's the best gift I've ever been given," Harry said.

"Harry, you don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley, you can call me Molly, if you'd like," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded and sat on his bed. His. Boy did that word sound weird in his mind. He yawned and looked up at Mrs. Weasley apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I must be still tired," he said, trying to stiffle another yawn. Mrs. Weasley smiled and took off his glasses and put them on the table beside his bed.

"That's ok, Harry. Why don't you get a few hours of sleep, and I'll wake you for Lunch?" Harry nodded and laid down and closed his eyes, almost going to sleep immediately.

OoOoOoO

_**Later that night...**_

Harry woke up early in the morning as he heard his door creak open. "Whose there?" Harry asked, betting it was Ron, maybe for a late night chat or chess game.

"It's Ginny." the voice said, a light turning on. Soon Harry felt his glasses being pressed onto his face. Harry blinked a couple of times till he could see her clearly.

"Hi Gin." Harry said.

"Sorry I woke you Harry I just couldn't sleep. I wanted to come check on you."

"I'm alright Ginny." Harry said.

"You don't seem it Harry. What your uncle did to you! I swear Harry if I was age he'd be eating dragon dung right now!" Ginny said in rage and though Harry did not doubt her he started laughing. The image was just too funny.

"Stop it Harry. You're going to hurt yourself." Ginny complained.

"I'm gonna be fine Ginny. It's not the first time I've been hurt. And look what I get out of it! I get to stay with you lot." Harry said with a soft smile.

"Oh Harry! Why do bad things always have to happen to you! It isn't fair." Ginny said sadly, looking at him with sad eyes.

Harry wanted to tell her he was fine. That it was all going to be okay, it always was. The good guy always won, right? Maybe he thought he should tell her about the coma world. But how would she react. Would she think he was crazy? A lunatic? For deep within him he knew it did sound crazy.

"Ginny can I tell you something?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry." Ginny said sincerely.

"It's about when I was in a coma at the hospital." Harry said.

Ginny was just about tell Harry to continue when there was aloud boom, making the whole house shake.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry said, getting out of bed and looking out the window.

"Harry what is it?" Ginny said.

"Wake your mum and dad! Get Ron! The Burrow is under attack! Death eaters Gin! Hurry and grab your wand!" Harry yelled grabbing his wand and heading downstairs.

"Never a bloody normal night!" Harry said as he threw floo powder into the fireplace and yelled, "REMUS LUPIN!"

Luckily Remus was still up, and was shocked to see Harry's head in the fireplace at that time of the night.

"Harry what is it?" Remus asked.

"Burrow...under attack...send help."

OoOoOoO

"Well, well, well, its little baby Potter," sneered a voice behind Harry. He spun around and came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Harry snarled, gripping his wand a little tighter

"Why else would we be here? The Dark Lord wants you," Bellatrix said, moving forward towards Harry, until a voice behind her said, "He isn't going anywhere."

The Order was standing behind Harry, their wands all pointing at Bellatrix and Lucius.

"So, you want to play that way? Well, your not the only one with a group of fighters," Lucius said triumphantly, as their was a soft popping sound as a dozen Death Eaters showed up.

That's when all Hell broke loose. Spells were being thrown from both sides. Harry ducked when a well placed stunner came towards him, and he sent a Reductor curse at the same Death Eater. It hit him in the leg, and the injured Death Eater portkeyed away. Ginny had shot one of her Bat-Bogey hexes at one of the Death Eaters, causing him to be attacked by flying bogeys. Remus and Tonks were fighting back-to-back, throwing curses left and right. Most of the Death Eater had portkeyed away, or had been knocked out or severely injured.

Dolohov, the Death Eater who had injured Hermione last year, had his mask torn from his face and he placed a stunner at Mr. Weasley, who was hit in the chest, leaving Ginny unprotected. Dolohov grinned evily and shot one of his infamous cutting hexes at her.

"NO!" Harry yelled and he dove at the curse, causing it to hit him on the leg. Harry yelled in pain and shot another Reductor curse at Dolohov. It hit him right in the chest. Dolohov screamed in agony and portkeyed away.

"You may have won this battle, Potter, but this war isn't over yet," Lucius snarled and he portkeyed away. Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley tied up the Death Eaters, and called for Auror support. Molly, Ginny, and Ron had moved Harry to the couch in the living room to look at his leg. The curse had resmashed the bones in his leg and cut it severely. Ron called Madam Pomfrey and asked her to come and to bring Dumbledore. Harry didn't like the sound of Dumbledore coming. Last time they had met, Harry had destroyed his office.

The floo flared up and Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you must certainly like my family. My nephew was your healer only a week ago, and now, here I am again, seeing to your wounds," she huffed, checking his leg and taking out bandages. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley laughed at Madam Pomfrey's statement, while Harry shot them a look that said, "It isn't my fault!"

Ron came back in and said, "Professor Dumbledore's here. He's in the kitchen, and wants to speak to you, Mum."

"You going to be alright, Harry dear?" Molly asked, standing up. Harry nodded and smiled at her. She patted him on the cheek and left the room. Madam Pomfrey finished bandaging Harry's leg and said, "You will have to stay off of that leg for a few weeks there, Mr. Potter, and I mean stay off it completely. If you need to visit the loo, you call somebody; you can't risk hurting that leg any farther. Do I make myself clear?" She said sternly.

Harry nodded. "Good, now, Miss Weasley, can you please see to it that he makes it to his bed?" Ginny nodded and led Harry upstairs. When Harry had got settled into bed, Ginny hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, confused.

"Thank you for saving me...again," Ginny said. "I was so worried that it was more than your leg, but I am glad that you are safe," she said, and she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Harry touched the place where she kissed and shrugged, and fell asleep.

_**Well, there is the redo of chapters 6, 7, and 8. You know, I started this story almost a year ago….am I that bad of an Author??? AHH!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Power Within

Chapter 5

Confessions and Trials

**Disclaimer: Hey...guess what? I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Ok? Now, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! (Aren't I mean?)**

The next morning Harry awoke with his leg numb. At first he didn't recall what had happened, then the events of last night came flooding back to him. He was just about to tell Ginny about his parents when those cowards had turned up.

And thinking of Ginny...

Harry remembered the kiss that she had gave him last night. He knew that he had feelings toward her, but did that kiss mean that she liked him back? He touched the place on his cheek where she had kissed him. He shrugged, and tried to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Potter. You have direct orders from Madam Pomfrey not to get out of that bed," said a voice from the door.

"Hermione? When did you get here, and how do you know about my orders?" Harry said, smiling at his best friend.

"I've been here since this morning," Hermione said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And two, Ginny told me about what happened, and told me what Madam Pomfrey said last night."

"Well, that explains much," Harry laughed.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better," Hermione said.

"You call me being on bed rest 'better'?" Harry said increadously.

"Well, better that you were two weeks ago!" Hermione said seriously.

"Oh."

"Yeah,"

"So, a change of topic," Harry began with mock seriousness, "You and Ron." Hermione blushed. "I think that it is bloody brilliant!"

"You mean, your not mad?" Hermione said. Harry looked at her strangely.

"Why would I be mad? I just won about five bets from the Gryffindors!"

Hermione gawked at him. "You mean that people have been betting on when we would get together?" Harry nodded, shaking with laughter. "Who?" Hermione said in a dangerous voice.

"Dean, Neville, Seamus, Fred and George. Which reminds me, where are those two at? They owe me and Ginny money," Harry said.

"I'm gonna kill them and then I'm gonna kill you and Ginny!" Hermione said, laughing and slapping Harry on the arm.

"Hey, can't I have a little fun?" Harry said with a fake pout.

"I'm going to go and find Ron!" Hermione said, and she left the room as Ginny was coming in with a tray of food.

"What is her problem? I think she just growled at me," Ginny said setting the tray on Harry's lap.

"I told her about the bet that the boys in my year, you, and the twins had going on," Harry mused, munching on a piece of toast.

"Oh! That would explain much," Ginny laughed, sitting were Hermione was the moment before.

"Looks like I finally won," Harry said, finishing his toast. They sat in silence for a while. Then Ginny spoke up.

"Harry, last night, before the Death Eaters hit, you were going to tell me something. What was it?" she asked.

Harry finished the last bit of the oatmeal Mrs. Weasley had sent up and put the tray on his night stand. "When I was in the hospital, I was in a coma. In my coma world, it took me to Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow? Isn't that where your parents lived?" Ginny said.

"Yes, and when I got there I saw Sirius. The first thing that came into my head was that Vernon Dursley had finally killed me," Harry said in a soft voice. Ginny took his hand in hers.

"That is when Sirius told me that I was in a coma, and that I was in Godric's Hollow. He...he also said that...my parents were there too," Harry said, silent tears coming into his eyes.

"You got to see your parents, didn't you Harry?" Ginny said. Harry nodded and continued.

"They were everything that I thought they would be, Ginny. My mum was somewhat like your mum, always fussing over me and such. And my dad was awesome! He's just like me and Ron are about Quidditch, and he taught me loads of tricks and pranks. I got to here stories from their days at Hogwarts and I was just amazed! I got to see what it would be like if Voldemort didn't exist with my parents." Harry was now crying freely now.

"And he just had to ruin that," Harry finished, and Ginny hugged him to her tightly as he cried.

"It's ok, Harry. I wish that this hadn't happened either. I mean, look at my family! Half are in the Order, Percy had disowned us, and the rest of us are in danger all the time!" Ginny said. Harry then calmed down.

"That's why I have to beat him," Harry said quietly, letting go of Ginny.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly. _Oh damn, I forgot she didn't know!_ Harry thought.

"Ginny, can you go and get Ron and Hermione? All of you need to here this." Ginny nodded and left. She came back with a confused Ron and Hermione.

"What is going on, Harry?" Ron said, taking a seat on the bed while the others sat down as well.

Harry sighed and said, " I think that you three need to know what that prophecy said in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said quietly.

"But I thought it was destroyed during the battle," Hermione said.

"It was, but I heard it in Professor Dumbledore's office after Sirius fell through the veil," Harry was shocked to see how easy it was to talk about Sirius now.

"What did it say?" Ginny said frightfully.

"I can't remember what it said exactly, but it practically said that someone who was born at the end of July to parents who had defeated Voldemort three times would be marked as his equal. It also said that this person would have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort would kill him. And unfortunately, that person was me," Harry finished. Everybody was shocked. They didn't expect this. "Will one of you please say something?" Harry said pleadingly.

"Why you? Why does it always have to be you!" Ginny said, bursting into tears and running from the room.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione said, running after her, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Ron?" Harry said quietly.

"I can't believe this. I always does happen to you, don't it?" Ron said, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter though, you'll still be my best friend, no matter what," Ron said. Harry looked up at him. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? We've both been in dangerous situations. This is just another obstacle in our way. You'll beat him Harry, and I'll be right beside you when you do," Ron said. Harry looked startled. Who was this new Ron?

"Wow, Hermione sure has changed your point-of-view on a lot of things, hasn't she?" Harry said amusingly.

"Oh shut up Harry," Ron said, punching Harry lightly. He then turned serious again. "But really Harry, I will. And I'm sure 'Mione will too. Don't forget that," he said.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said sincerely.

"I'd best go and help Hermione find Ginny," Ron said, getting up.

"When you do, can you tell her to see me?" Harry said. Ron noticed that there was anxiety in his friend's voice. Did this mean he liked his little sister.

Instead of bringing the topic out in the open, he nodded and closed the door.

OoOoOoO

Later that night, Harry heard his door creak open just as it did the other night. Once again it was Ginny.

"Hey," she said softly. "Ron said you wanted to see me?"

"Did I upset you this morning?" Harry said. "I mean, by telling you the prophecy."

"At the time, I was upset," Ginny said softly. "But it's something that you can't control, you know?"

"Yeah," he said

"So, why did you ask my brother to get me earlier?" Ginny said, setting on the bed.

"I didn't get to finish telling you about my parents," Harry said. He pulled the chain that had the pensieve on it and showed it to her.

"My mum gave this before I woke up," Harry explained. "She said that all I had to do is enlarge it, and then touch my wand to it while touching the ones I wanted to come."

"You mean, it will allow you to take somebody with you to see your parents?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I can't use my wand out of Hogwarts, so we'll have to wait," Harry said, tucking it back under his shirt.

"'We'? You mean, you'll take me to meet your parents?" Ginny said brightly.

"If you would like," Harry said assuringly.

"That means a lot Harry, thanks," she said kindly. She hugged him and left the room, leaving Harry with the same mixed feelings as the night before.

OoOoOoO

For the next three weeks, Harry stayed bed ridden. He really hated it, because Ron and Hermione would disappear for long periods of time (which Harry didn't want to know what was going on during those times,) and sometimes Ginny would have to run to the store for Mrs. Weasley. It was times during those that Mr. or Mrs. Weasley would come in and talk to him.

Today was July 25, and Harry's birthday was in 6 days. Harry, being raised by the Dursley's, didn't expect anything for his birthday. So when Mrs. Weasley came into his room, he thought she was just coming to see him.

"Hello, Molly," Harry said, putting down the book he had been reading.

"Hello dear, how is your leg this morning?" Mrs. Weasley said, sitting on the edge of his bed and checking the cut on his leg.

"It feels fine, I just wish I could get up and move around!" Harry exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley laughed and recovered the wound.

"Your leg is almost healed, so it should be healed a few days before your birthday," Mrs. Weasley said. She frowned when she noticed that Harry hung his head down. She sighed and said quietly, "You never had a birthday party before, have you Harry?" He shook his head no, and reached for his book.

Mrs. Weasley took his hand before he could reach the book and he looked up. She silently cursed the Dursley's for pain she saw in his eyes. "I'm going to make sure that you have the best birthday party, alright?" Smiling slightly, he nodded. She patted his hand fondly and started towards the door.

"Molly?" Harry said. She turned around and he said, "Thank you."

She smiled and said, "Your welcome, dear," she said, and closed the door, finally letting the tears fall.

OoOoOoO

That night after dinner, Mr. Weasley entered Harry's room. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had left the dinner table earlier and headed up to Harry's room.

"Harry, I have some unfortunate news," Mr. Weasley said. Harry and Ron looked up from their chess game and the girls also looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Has something happened?" Hermione said worryingly.

"No, nothing had happened, but Harry, I'm sorry to tell you that you have to testify at the trial of your aunt and uncle on the 29th. If you like, me and Molly will be there with you as well. I believe that Albus may want to talk to you afterwards too," Mr. Weasley said. Harry gulped. He really didn't want to go to court. He didn't want to tell the Wizengamot about what had happened at the Dursley's.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley said. Harry came out of his thoughts and nodded.

"I guess I don't have any other choice, do I?" Harry said.

"I'm afraid not," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry sighed and said, "I'll do it. Are you sure that you and Molly don't mind?"

"Of course not," Mr. Weasley said. "Don't you all stay up all night now," and he left. Harry leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. He was really dreading this trial, mainly because he was afraid what Uncle Vernon would say in front of Wizengamot. He just hoped that they left the press out of this one.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, jerking Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, closing his eyes again. The other three exchanged a look and agreed that it was time to go. Saying their goodbyes, they left, leaving Harry to fall asleep.

Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to Ginny and Ron pulled his girlfriend aside.

"Have you noticed something strange about Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed she spends a lot of time with him, and they're always sneaking glances at each other when the other isn't looking," Hermione said.

"You think they like each other?"

"I know they like each other, Ron. Ginny's told me she still has feelings for him. But to get Harry to realize that is the problem," Hermione said.

"I have a plan to get that information..."

OoOoOoO

Harry was finally let out of bed the day of the trial. Mrs. Weasley had called over Madam Pomfrey to check on his leg. After fussing over him not to go and look for trouble, she took off the bandages. She left shortly afterwards, muttering about she would probably see Harry in the hospital wing at Hogwarts before the first week of school even got started.

Harry put on his dress robes that he had purchased last Hogsmeade visit the year before. After fighting with his hair for five minutes, he went down to the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table.

"Um, where are the others?" Harry asked, sitting at the table.

"They're helping the twins at their shop in Diagon Ally. That is where we are going to meet them after the trial," Mr. Weasley said, as Mrs. Weasley tried to flatten down Harry's hair.

"I've already tried Molly, it just doesn't want to lie flat," Harry explain as she attacked his head with a wet comb.

"Are you ready? We have to be there before noon, that is when it begins," Mr. Weasley said, looking at his watch. Harry felt the twisting agony in his gut as they flooed to the Ministry of Magic.

They arrived in the lobby, next to where the refixed fountain. After they got their wands examined, they headed down to the courtroom.

"Um, Arthur? Is the trial in the same courtroom that my hearing was in last year?" Harry asked as they took the familiar path towards Courtroom 10.

"I'm afraid so, Harry. But your just testifying, so you won't have to be down near the Dursley's. You can testify from your seat," Mr. Weasley said, smiling reassuringly to Harry.

When they entered the courtroom, they headed up the stairs to the balcony above where the Dursley would be charged. It was almost packed with the members of the Wizengamot. Harry was relieved to see that Minister Fudge or any of the press were not in the room. The only person in the room that Harry was dreading to meet was Dumbledore.

The last time that Harry and Dumbledore had met was right after Sirius had been killed. Harry had taken his anger out on Dumbledore, destroying most of Dumbledore's prized possessions. Unfortunately, that is where Mr. Weasley led him to.

"Hello, Arthur, Molly," Dumbledore said, shaking hands with the adults. "Hello Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said a bit stiffly.

"Harry, before we begin, I must say that I'm sorry about the was I treated you last year. I hope that you will forgive this old man for making a big mistake," Dumbledore said somberly.

Harry hung his head and said, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me for destroying your office last year," Harry said. Dumbledore chuckled softly and said, "I forgive you my boy, I forgive you."

Harry smiled and then said, "Who is going to be interrogating the Dursley's?"

"Ah, I believe that Madam Bones will be doing that," Dumbledore said, looking over at his left to where Madam Bones was setting. She looked up when she heard her name, then she saw Harry.

"Harry, I was hoping I would be seeing you again, just not under these circumstances," She said.

"Same here," Harry said, shaking hands with the older woman.

"Amelia, it's noon, I think that we should start the trial," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Oh, yes you're right," she said, and she slammed sown her gravel. Everybody got quiet.

"This is the trial against Vernon and Petunia Dursley on attempted murder and child

abuse against Harry James Potter," She began. "Bring the prisoners in," she said and the doors on the opposite side of the room opened and Harry hitched his breath as they came in. The Dursley's looked furious and disgusted to be in a place with somebody not like them. As soon as they sat in the chairs the locks magically locked them into the chair.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you have been brought forth today because of a crime towards somebody who is a member of this world. As of right now, you both have a number of charges to have you both in prison for life. You are charged with attempted murder and child abuse towards Harry James Potter," Madam Bones said. "How do you both plead?"

"We would never hurt our precious nephew!" Petunia simmpered.

"We treat him like we do our own son!" Vernon roared.

"Are you pleading innocence?" Madam Bones questioned.

"Yes," came the answer.

"Mr. Potter, not only are you willing to testify, but would you be willing to let this court see what actually happen the night you were sent to St. Mungo's?" Madam Bones asked Harry.

Harry looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He wasn't sure what to do at that time.

"It's you're choice, Harry," Mr. Weasley said assuringly.

"We'll be right here for you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, Madam Bones, I will let the court see," Harry said with a bit of difficulty. Professor Dumbledore enlarged a pensieve and instructed Harry to pull the memory to the pensieve.

As Harry watched and relieved what happened, he looked down at his aunt and uncle. His aunt showed no emotion, while his uncle was looking up at him with the same rage the night when he stabbed him.

When Harry saw himself being stabbed, he flinched. Mrs. Weasley put a comforting arm around him, and he felt the scar on his stomach. It suddenly came down on him that this was real. All of the beatings were real. All of the scars were real.

By now Harry was shaking, and Madam Bones and Dumbledore thought that it wasn't sufficient for Harry to testify, as it would put him in more shock than he was already in.

"Mr. Potter will not have to testify, for this shows more than what was needed," Bones said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, would you like to change you plead now?" Madam Bones said venomously.

"I never touched that brat!" Vernon yelled. "What was just shown was all a lie! Whatever that boy has told you isn't true!"

"Mr. Dursley, I will not let you address me like that in my courtroom!" Madam Bones said angrily. "I do believe that we had enough proof to find that Vernon and Petunia Dursley are guilty for attempted Murder and child abuse! I sentence them life in Azkaban Prison for this! Get them out of my site!" She yelled, and the Aurors took the Dursley's away. Before he left the room, Vernon yelled, "Don't worry boy, you'll meet your end soon enough!"

"Stun him!" Madam Bones yelled. One of the Aurors Stupefied Vernon, while Petunia shrieked her life was ruined by a bunch of abnormal freaks.

"And as for their child Dudley Dursley, I want his memory modified and sent to Marge Dursley to live! This court is dismissed!" She banged the gravel again, and the courtroom started to fill out. Madam Bones turned back to the Weasley's, who were trying to calm Harry down. Having to relive what the Dursley's had done to him had put him in a state of shock.

"Molly, Arthur, I believe he has gone into shock. I'm sorry, if I known he would react like this, I would have never asked him to do that," she said softly.

"I don't think he knew it would either," Mr. Weasley said and his wife attempted to talk to him and calm him down.

"I would take him home and give him a calming drought and a dreamless sleep. Hopefully he will be feeling better in the morning," Amelia said. She took the quill she was holding and muttered, "_Portus,_" and gave it to Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley's, Harry, and Dumbledore all touched it and was gone. Amelia sighed and went back to her desk.

_No child should ever go through that_, she thought angrily. She silently cursed the Dursleys for what they had done to him.

After Molly had gave Harry the potions, she called Fred and George's shop and told them that Harry wasn't going to make it. Then she sat at the table with Arthur and Dumbledore.

"How could anybody treat a child like that?" she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"It's my fault. I should have checked up on him more often," Dumbledore said softly.

"Oh Albus, it isn't your fault. There was nothing that you could have done about it," Molly said.

"But still, we should have checked up on him a bit more often than we did," the Headmaster said, angry with himself.

"Don't beat yourself up with this, Albus," Mr. Weasley said. "Nobody knew."

They then set at the table for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

**HOLY CRAP! 11 PAGES!!! WOW, I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS WAY EARLIER!!!**


End file.
